platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Vorkken
Prince Vorkken is one of the main antagonists of The Wonderful 101, and the captain of the space pirates called the Guyzoch. He is Immorta's older brother and serves as Wonder-Red's rival. Gameplay Although he starts out as a non-playable boss character, near the end of the game Vorrken becomes a playable character. And the player gain access to his Unit Morph, The Unify Boomerang. The Unify Boomerang is a powerful homing projectile attack, that is activated by drawing a V shape. Unlike other Projectile Unit Morphs the Boomerang hits multiple times and can be ridden upon. Profile Personality Vorkken is shown to be a very intelligent and elegant individual, speaking in a regal tone of authority at all times. He enjoys Tea and napping, and also has an appreciation for the finer arts, as seen in his admiration for the goddess statue. Despite his regal nature Vorkken has shown a distinct love battle, relishing the thought of battling and defeating powerful warriors like Wonder Red. Appearance Vorkken resembles a young man in his mid to late 20's, with pink skin. He has medium length blond hair, pointy elfen like ear, purple lips and 3 bright red eyes with black iris's. His outfit consists of a silver mask with six small glowing red openings, and a black combat suit with gold ascends and a stylized red V in the center. Powers and Abilities Vorkken wears the Vanzen Suit a powerful piece of equipment that was developed by the top scientists of his home world. It not only enhances his physical abilities but also allows him to Unit Morph or as he calls it Unify Morph. Vorkken has access to a large number of unit morphs, some are original but others are seemingly copied from The Wonderful 101. Though his preferred Unify Morph is his signature Unify Boomerang. His Vanzen suit also give him the ability to access his Teio form which boosts his already incredible powers to new heights. Story Early Life Vorkken Ohgee was born the first son of the royal Ohgee family, who ruled over the comet Rhullo. He lived a peaceful life with his parents and younger sister Immorta , where he studied the art of combat for most of his life. Eventually Vorkken was accepted into a pristine intergalactic academy, where he fell in love and made multiple friends who in his words "shared his vision for the universe". After graduation Vorkken along with his friends formed a team similar to The Wonderful 101, who defended Rhullo and its people for many years. However, everything changed when the GEATHJERK federation invaded Rhullo. Vorrken and his team fought valiantly against the GEATHJERK invaders, but in the end they were overwhelmed by the GEATHJERK and defeated. Vorrken's team was slaughtered by the GEATHJERK invaders, and the same fate befell his parents soon after. However before Rhullo was destroyed, Vorkken was able to secure Immorta's escape from Rhullo via an escape ship called the Dakkar. After the destruction of Rhullo and deaths of his comrades, Vorkken began traveling from planet to planet in search of skilled soldiers (such as Chewgi), whom he overpowers and forces into servitude, constantly increasing his forces; once he did so in the hopes of avenging Rhullo, but over time he lost sight of his old goals and became obsessed with accumulating power for its own sake. The Wonderful 101 Prince Vorkken is first seen as a shadowy figure alongside Chewgi, watching the The Wonderful 101 from afar and analyzing their combat capabilities. Vorkken first engages The Wonderful 101 in blossom city as they're making their way to blossom tower. He clashes with Wonder Red , before facing him and the rest of The Wonderful 101 on top of his ship the Meizerr. After exchanging a bit of banter with Wonder Red, where Vorkken mispronounces Earth as Dearth and Wonder Red as Blunder Red (the latter becoming a running gag), the two teams battle with Vorkken's side being the victors. After the battle Vorkken offers Wonder Red a chance to join his crew which Red instantly refuses. But Vorkken allows Red to live so he could reconsider his offer, while Vorkken flies off to have "nap time". Vorkken later appears while The Wonderful 101 is making their way through ocean city of Neo Mu, where he suddenly attacks them using a unify morph that looks identical to the weapon used by the Ankho enemy, but his attack is blocked by Wonder White's unite claw. The two sides face off again on top of the Meizerr, but this time the battle ends in a draw. After the battle Vorkken offers to reveal more of his back story to The Wonderful 101, but he hastily leaves soon after realizing that its Tea time. Later in the depths of the Mt.Ogretoe volcano, Vorkken chases The Wonderful 101 with the Meizerr. He nearly kills them multiple times through the use of missiles, but The Wonderful 101 are able to avoid his attacks and hop aboard the Meizerr. The two teams battle once again, and Vorkken seems to have the advantage. However before he could deal the finishing blow with his Unify Boomerang, Immorta arrived in her ship the Dakkar and blasted the Meizerr knocking it off course. The Meizerr seemingly crashed into the lava below while The Wonderful 101 escaped with Immorta's help. Somehow surviving his crash in Mt.Ogretoe Vorkken along with the rest of his crew made their way to Gocken Island. Shortly after arriving Vorkken came across the location where the Goddess Statue was held, and deemed it the perfect battleground for his final battle with Wonder Red. However a second class officer of the GEATHJERK named Heyourgah arrived, planning to destroy the statue. Not wanting his perfect battleground to be tarnished Vorkken and his crew engaged Heyourgah in battle, where they soundly defeated and killed him. Vorkken's men even dug a grave for him and gave him a proper tombstone. Eventually The Wonderful 101 arrive and the two teams battle one last time. The battle begins on top of the Meizerr but The Wonderful 101 are able to knock the Meizerr out of the sky and force Vorkken to fight on their terms for once, by facing them atop their own flag ship the Virgin Victory. Angered by the loss of his ship Vorkken and his crew activate their Teio Forms intending to go all out, and The Wonderful 101 do the same by activating their Unlimited Forms. Though its a close fight in the end The Wonderful 101 are able to defeat Vorkken and his crew. Vorkken is knocked off the Virgin Victory, but before he can fall to his death, he is saved by Wonder Pink. After being saved Immorta begins to beat Vorkken to try and "knock some sense into him". While begging him to tell her why he became a ruthless space pirate. But Wonder Red quickly deduces that Vorkken was doing it so he could gain enough power to defeat GEATHJERK and avenge Rhullo. Suddenly a bolt of lightning descends from the sky and strikes Vorkken, as an unidentified ship slowly approaches the Virgin Victory. Wonder Red demands that the ship identify itself, the commander of the ship complies and via hologram announces himself as a first class GEATHJERK officer and the right hand man of Jergingha, named simply as Gimme. Gimme reveals that he was behind the attack on Vorkken and that said attack implanted a powerful parasite inside of him that would eventually kill him. The team takes Vorkken inside the Virgin Victory tot treat him, but they realize that the only way to save him is to go inside his body and defeat the parasite. The team is successful thanks to the help of Chewgi and the other members of Vorkken crew, though they insist that they only helped to repay The Wonderful 101 for freeing them from Vorkken's tyranny. Vorkken seems shock that The Wonderful 101, Chewgi and the other members of his crew would actually risk their lives to save him. The Wonderful 101 pass it off as no big deal while Chewgi says again that it was only to repay The Wonderful 101, and if he was given the opportunity he would kill Vorkken himself. After venting his disgust of Vorkken Chewgi and the other members of his crew depart for their home worlds. Shortly after the GEATHJERK armada break through the shield protecting earth, which causes Vorkken to immediately give up hope for victory. Some time after The Wonderful 101 enter blossom city to fight the invasion force Vorkken vanishes from the Virgin Victory. When The Wonderful 101 along with Chewgi and Vorkken's old crew are making their way towards Jergingha's plant sized base, Vorkken suddenly appears out of nowhere to save them. When they reach the surface of the base he asks Wonder Red why he still has hope, even when facing an army so great. Red simply says that for the fate of the earth and its people, he can't allow himself to lose. Inspired by Red's courage Vorkken aids him and the others in their final battle with Jergingha. As the group is making their way out of Jergingha's base after his defeat the Virgin Victory is attacked by an Envan. But before it can do any serious damage to the ship Vorkken's Meizerr comes out of nowhere and destroys the machine, Vorkken hops onto the Meizerr to support them, with Chewgi volunteering to go with him, implying that he somehow forgave Vorkken. When Jergingha fired his plant destruction beam at earth, Vorkken's Meizerr alongside the Virgin Victory and Immorta's Dakkar returned fire, saving the earth and Destroying Jergingha. With Jergingha defeated and Rhullo avenged Vorkken apologized for all the trouble he caused and departed from earth alongside Chewgi, Immorta and his crew. Vowing to make amends for all the evil he had done and to tell the people of the universe of what he had learned. Trivia * Prince Vorkken strongly parallels Wonder-Red, continuing Platinum's tradition of doppelgängers of the main character. * Vorkken is the most commonly-fought boss in the game, being battled a total of '4 '''times. * Vorkken's line which begins with "Join me, and together we will rule the galaxy as-" is lifted verbatim from ''The Empire Strikes Back. * In a Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance gag, Vorkken's Meizerr smashes through an Envan during the escape from Jergingha, holding the Envan's power cell in its jaws, which it promptly crushes, just like Raiden does when he performs a Zandatsu. ** Prince Vorkken's voice actor, Quinton Flynn, also voices Raiden from the Metal Gear Series. ** Vorkken also serves a role similar to that of Jetstream Sam, who served as a rival to Raiden, having the exact same swordfighting skills with additional abilities. Vorkken is similar because he both serves as a rival to the Wonderful 100 and uses all of the Wonderful 100's Unite Morphs, plus some additional ones (Unify Boomerang, Unify Naginata and Unify GEATHJERK/Monster.) Gallery Vorkken unmasked.png|Vorrken unmasked Vorrken with crew.jpg|Vorrken with his crew Vorkken's file.jpg|Vorrken's profile from the membership files Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Aliens Category:The Wonderful 101 Enemies